He's Just a Boy
by Totallyquirky
Summary: ONESHOT. Set at the end/after "Trust Metric". From Megan's POV regarding her feelings about Colby and all that has happened. She wants to understand him. Why?


A/N: I am aware this has been done a lot of times before but I had to add my own little story. I love the relationship between Megan and Colby, they're a little like sibling's but I've always thought that perhaps Colby harboured a itty-bitty crush on Megan, or at least held her up to be the kind of woman he'd like to be with.

Megan was such a great character too, and was someone in the team who could discuss how they felt, and who would analyse herself. I guess that would be why she is a profiler. I wanted to get her to try and understand Colby's actions from a profilers perspective but being his friend and someone who cares/d about him being unable to understand because of her own confusion, guilt and hurt.

Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**He's Just a Boy**

Megan looked down at the "sleeping" Colby. She wasn't sure if she wanted to mother him or beat him senseless.

The oxygen mask caused his breathing to sound horribly laboured and every so often he would twitch a little and moan out.

Unable to touch him without causing him pain due to whatever drugs that bastard had pushed into the junior agent. She meant triple agent. They'd caused hypersensitivity. She couldn't even push the hair off his forehead.

She looked out the glass wall only to see David stood there again, unable to come in, still hurt by the deceit, unable to leave, now consumed by guilt caused by loss of faith in his partner.

Don was slumped in a chair in the corner, unwilling to leave "his responsibility" alone. Even now. Although, Megan suspected for entirely different reasons.

She turned her attention back to the boy in the bed.

Boy. That's what he had been to her, snarky, sweet Colby. All-American boy, high school football, college frat boy, soldier. He was a good agent, only time he'd ever really pissed Don off was, as it turned out, when he'd had to protect his undercover operation. Not bad.

He was like that little brother that she hadn't realised she liked having around until he went and disappeared on her.

He was 30 years of age and she still saw him as some new recruit, wet behind the ears 20 something.

She knew or at least suspected that he'd seen some action in his time in active service. Experienced the shit that life through at you. Yet, there he was every morning with a sweet smile and a little joke. A happy go lucky kind of guy she would have said, not someone with a death wish, she wanted to yell at him, he should have turned himself in to Don, the cops, the FBI, once he broke free, that they would have listened, tried to help.

How could he have gotten onto the freighter? How could he have gone so far along with the plan? Why?

Young, intelligent, handsome, funny, tough and above all, a genuinely good guy who's heart tended to be in the right place.

Why would he be willing to die?

All for some missed placed sense of loyalty? Duty?

He may have owed Carter his life back in Afghanistan but that debt she is sure of it would have been repaid and maybe even given before that incident. She could only think of two other men she would want having her back other than Colby.

Carter must have known that you don't take advantage of a friend like that. How could you ask your buddy, someone who had your back, to enter a situation like that?

For what?

Nothing.

Colby reported Carter. That was the Colby she knew, the one that was lying in the bed before her. He knew what Carter was doing was stupid. She wanted to pull Kirkland out of the morgue and fire a couple of bullets into him, for talking Colby into it.

Colby moved again, his face twisted in agony and the monitors beeped showing an increased heart rate.

She wanted to sooth it away, smooth out the lines.

The hospital had wanted to phone his parents, but David had stopped them. Colby wasn't close to them and didn't like to worry them. They would still be reeling from his arrest she imagined.

Although, they had checked his visitors log as part of the investigation. Nobody. Not one person had visited him, apart from his Lawyer, who it turned out was Kirkland.

She shook her head again, desperately willing the tears not to fall.

She wouldn't cry for him. Instead she would be there for him. Make sure he knew that he had people. That it wasn't worth dying for.

Nothing was worth dying for.

The nurse came in and changed the bags of fluid, smiled reassuringly at Megan.

"His young, tough, he'll get through it."

Megan returned her smile and laid her hand next to Colby's on the bed close enough to feel the heat.

"He's a bull headed pain in my ass, he isn't gonna give up. He is gonna be around to annoy me for a long time to come."

The nurse laughed, her sweet melodic southern tones warming and gentle.

"Yeah you watch, this one's gonna be jumpin' offa buildin's 'fore the month is through."

Megan laughed. Something told her that whatever Colby Granger did next it was going to cause her far more worry, pain and annoyance.

Bring it!

**The End

* * *

**

All Reviews welcome. Thank you.


End file.
